This proposal seeks to study the nature of the disability secondary to CVA and determine the impact of two types of medical rehabilitation programs: conventional rehabilitation and that which includes an intensive and systematic program of visual remediation. These remediation procedures have been developed in our program and are designed to ameliorate specific aspects of visual dysfunction that are residuals of a CVA. A total of 81 RBD stroke patients undergoing a program of medical rehabilitation at IRM and 60 normals (matched for age, sex, handedness and years of education) will be involved in this study.